This Is Where You Belong
by masterreloaded
Summary: After years of not seeing his best friend, Ash Ketchum decides it's time to take a small vacation and visit the fiery red head: Misty What will happen after a few dates and quality time spent together? Will Misty convince Ash to finally settle down? Rated T: Mild language
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form.**

As I stood there looking at the worn out wooden sign, my emotions began to swell within me. It had been five years since I had ever set foot into the city, let alone see the person I was about to surprise. I cracked a wry smile and scratched my cheek as the memories began flooding back into my mind, letting out a sigh I put my hands into my coat pocket and watched as my breath turned to steam when it hit the cool crisp air. The weather around Cerulean was always beautiful and seeing how winter was the next season starting to creep up, it only multiplied the image ten-fold. The trees were barren and the ground was covered in a light coat of snow, slowly building up as it dropped from the skies at a slow rate.

The little yellow rodent perched upon my shoulder gave a slight shiver and shook it's body, letting loose the snow that was trapped in it's fur which in turn, hit me in the face.

"Pikachu!" I said, giving a small chuckle while rubbing him under his chin and behind his ear.

"Let's head into town before you catch a cold buddy"

"Chaaa!"

I took one last look around the area before I shoved my freezing hands into my pockets again and trudged towards to city of Cerulean.

-**Flashback-**

"_You were great Misty" I said, smiling at Misty as she proudly expelled Team Rocket with her Politoad_

_"Thanks, I feel better now"_

_"It was awesome watching you battle like that" Getting a small shrug as she nuzzled her Togepi_

_"Thank you Ash, that's sweet"_

_"Uhhh..." My mind went a little blank at this moment, Misty just complimented me and I felt as though a wire had gone loose within the recesses of my brain_

_"And thanks for always being a good friend to me" She said with a small smile as she turned and looked at me_

_"Yeah! Sure.." I said slowly. . . Both of us just gazed into eachothers eyes for a few seconds_

_"Misty. ."_

_"Yeah?" She replied immediately with an excited look on her face_

_"You're bikes there" Averting my eyes from hers and looking towards the bike perched upon the wired gate_

_"You're in a hurry. . . Right?" I said, unsure of what I had said was really the appropriate thing to say at that moment in time, only to see Mistys face turn from sheer joy, to despair and sadness._

_"Oh. Yeah." Her face blank with expression and her body rigid, she stared at the ground for a few seconds._

_We began to walk towards our destination when Misty's mood did a complete turn around_

_"So Ash, don't forget your morning rituals! Take a bath and brush your teeth" She said while looking upon the long road ahead of us_

_"I'll remember!" I replied happily, glad that Misty was at least talking again._

_"And make sure Pikachu doesn't eat to much."_

_"Pikaaachu!" Replied the little yellow rodent upon my shoulders._

_"And Brock! Try not to get too distracted by all the girls." _

_Brock had been fairly quiet the whole time but bellowed a deep laugh and just grunted at the end, knowing full well he would._

_"One more thing. ."  
_

_"That's enough!" I said jokingly, hoping I didn't just hurt my best friends feelings_

_Misty just shrugged her shoulders_

_"It's just something I feel that I should tell you" Looking up at the sky as she said her last words_

_"Alright" _

_"Just keep on. . doing your best" He last words seemingly hung in the air in my eyes than they probably should_

"_Uhhhh, what do you mean?" I asked her, facing her as I walked_

_"Well, you know, without me there . . ."_

_She trailed off as I began to reminisce about our first visit. Misty had pulled me out of the water with nothing but a fishing pole! I had just started my journey and already I had gotten myself into trouble with an angry flock of Spearow. It was then that everything started flooding in, from our perilous journies, to our hilarious encounters, it was quite funny actually, we had been through so much and I had gone through so many experiences with my friends, and in the matter of a couple hours, I would be alone. My journey would have been nothing without my friends by my side_

_"It's because of this bike that I met Ash"_

_"Togii?"_

_"Togepi, it's a coincidence that you and I met too" She said, looking at her 'baby' Pokemon_

_"Our wasn't coincidence." I boldly stated_

_"Huh?"_

_"I don't believe it was just a coincidence that I met you of all people" Not really registering what I said_

_"What do you mean Ash?"_

_"I guess what I mean is that even though that happened, I think that we were meant to meet and become friends!"_

_"Me too! We've been through so much together through our travels i'd say were best friends now!" Brock said out of the blue_

_"You mean it Brock? We're really best friends?" Misty said, hiding a blush from my previous statement and giggling_

_I looked at her as she giggled to herself, her smile as radiant as the blazing sun itself. Again I felt that weird feeling in my gut._

_The sun was setting when we reached out destination. Ahead of us was the road towards Cerulean, and to the left was the road leading to Pewter city._

_"Guess i'll be heading this way" Misty said, her attitude yet again dropping to a low level_

_"Yeah. . " Was all I mustered _

_"Take care Ash"_

_"You too Misty"_

_"Will I see you again?" Our eyes met, and for a split second, it was just me and her. This beautiful girl of energy standing in front of me, asking me the question I dare not answer. It wasn't the fact that I wouldn't see her again, it was when._

_"You will. I swear"_

I smiled as the memories flashed through my mind, I felt as though it happened yesterday. It had been a few years since I had seen my best friend, my first traveling companion, and the one who in my eyes kept me sane throughout my journeys. Misty. I grasped the hankercheif she had given me when our little trio had to disband all those years ago, giving it a small squeeze and putting it back in it's rightful place in my coats inner pocket.

Over the past year I had definitely noticed my self lacking something.

Something missing, almost like I wasn't complete.

Of course I had felt it once Misty left, but I thought of it just as a feeling of missing my best friend, but it wasn't until I received a letter from said person that my very being seemed to stop short of 'something'. The letter wasn't long, just a short few sentences asking me how I was doing and how my travels were. She admitted to seeing me on the TV during the Sinnoh league and felt compelled to just write me. I instantly phoned her after reading the letter and after a tearful reunion on Misty's part we got to talking about, well, everything.

We talked about our Pokemon, the regions I traveled too, gym battling and friends. We talked for nearly an hour until I noticed the time and had to call it a night, I explained that I was traveling back through the Johto region on my way back home to take a small vacation. Ash Ketchum taking a vacation? I know right, I thought it was weird too, but after thinking deeply into it I figured I should take some time to gather my thoughts and think on what to do next. I told her I would come through Cerulean to see her and visit for a few days, getting only an ear piercing squeal and adorable giggle which made us both blush.

I recently just traveled through the Sinnoh region and had a blast! I met all sorts of new Pokemon and friends alike, making memories good and bad and competing, but yet again, falling short of my goal as winning a regional tournament. I didn't think to much into though. Where there were mistakes, there were ways to fix them and only improve from there on. With Misty it was, how should I put this, easier? The way she motivated me was far more superior than any of the other female companions I had. I had even went out of my way on my travels back to the Valley Windworks find a female Shellos just for Misty.

I rubbed the back of my head at the thought of the call we had not too long ago, developing another blush across my face and plastering a goofy smile on my face.

It had only taken me eight days to travel to the northern part of Kanto, and during that time I used quite a bit of it thinking about her. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but every time I thought about her my mind goes blank, my heart goes ablaze with butterflies that can't be calmed, my hands get cold and sweaty while my tongue goes on full paralysis and I can't talk!

Did I have a crush on Misty? Maybe. When it came to that aspect of life I was as dense as a Slowpoke, but even then I bet a Slowpoke could act on his feelings or understand what was going on. But enough of that, I just wanted to see Misty and see how she was doing these days. Yeah, that's right.

As I came closer the the city, the temperature dropped a few degrees, making me wish I put an extra layer underneath my coat. Pikachu had long since migrated to my backpack and was probably snoozing away in the warm contents of it.

I came over a hill to see the outpost of Cerulean and beamed with joy, knowing it would only be a few more minutes until I reached the city. I picked my pace up to a light jog and flashed my trainers card to the guard at the outpost, getting a warm smile and polite nod from the woman inside. Before I walked past the gate, a poster caught my eye, displaying the University of Ceruleans hockey team and their upcoming games, letting out a sigh of relief that they were in fact still around and that the season was just beginning. I wasn't a huge sports fan, but always had a soft spot for hockey, but i'd deal with that at a later date.

I asked the guard for directions towards the gym, hoping to refresh my memory and so I wasn't out in the cold for far too long. She handed me a map and pointed to where we were and where the gym was located. I thanked her and pocketed the map whilst looking towards the ever growing building tops.

I pulled the map out as I entered the city and immediately found my way towards the gym, just a few right turns and I would be on the correct path. It was strange really, seeing how I remembered the city as if I was here yesterday, other than the snow covering ground and windows of course.

To say the city was beautiful was like saying, snorlax 'liked to eat'. But as we all know, Snorlax "LOVE TO EAT'

The city was absolutely flawless in every aspect, from the small shops that littered the main street, to the famous college and arena that seemed packed with screaming fans and students alike.

I continued my walk towards the gym, surprisingly this side of town was fairly quiet, mostly likely due to whatever was going on at the college. Probably a game? Eh, at least there wasn't that many people in the streets.

I rubbed my cheek and felt the scratch of my facial hair, over the past few months I had let it grow out. I kept it at a moderate level though, not wanting to look like Mamoswine. I chuckled at the sight of my having hair and a beard so long that it covered my entire head. I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my hair, again thanking myself that I got it cut before I traveled here.

I rounded the corner and saw the magnificent gates that led to the gym, grinning at the fact that I made it and that I was going to see Misty after so many years. My brisk walk turned into a light run and soon enough I was at the gates looking upon the infamous Dewgong perched on the roof of the Cerulean gym. I couldn't contain my smile as it creeped from ear to ear, my light run turned into a full on sprint as I ran down the snow covered path and up the stairs to the large wooden doors engraved with multiple water Pokemon. That was new.

I pounded on the door, only to have the door slowly swing open revealing a petite figure entirely bundled up in a sweater, scarf and fairly large quilt.

"Uhhh. . . Hi? I'm looking for Misty, I have a . . "

I was bombarded before I could even finish my sentence though, the small woman lunged at me from underneath her shell of comfort and wrapped her arms around my neck, embracing me in a strong hug that would make the craziest Tauros calm down. At first, I thought I was being attacked and feared for my life, only to have a small patch of beautiful red hair attack my face and destroy my thought process. The girl who attacked me was none other than Misty, her small figure attaching ever so close to my body while her forehead rested upon my chest. I wasn't too sure how to react of first but soon my thought process rebooted and my hands finally reached around to embrace her into the same hug she had given me.

It felt, good.

The feelings running through my body were alien to me, yet felt normal at the same time.

"Hi Misty" I said, getting a pair of Emerald eyes looking at me. I stared back into them, swearing at myself for getting lost in the immense beauty they held within.

"Hellooo? Earth to Ash?" She said with a poke of my forehead and a small giggle that made my heart flutter

"What? Huh?" I came crashing back onto this earth from my momentarily abduction to another realm.

"I said we should get inside before you catch a cold!" Grabbing my arm and leading me into the main entrance of the Cerulean Gym. I looked around in awe as I saw all the new design work the gym had been through since the last time I had been here. There were three massive hallways, each surrounded by water with all types of water based Pokemon swimming around, everything from Kanto to Hoenn. I stood there marveling the details of the work and the Pokemon swimming around when I felt a small hand grab mine

"This way" Almost whispering it to me and again, dragging me off to another destination.

We ended up in a small living space that had a kitchen and what seemed to be a living room and another hallways which looked like rooms. She motioned for me to sit and I didn't complain, immediately grabbing one of the blankets thrown onto the couch which Misty was probably using before I arrived. I looked around and saw her heating up some water and grabbing a few bags of tea, she looked at me and a blush washed over her face

She brought over two mugs of tea and sat down next to me on the couch, each of us sitting in silence and sipping from our drinks.

"So Mist, how's the gym?" I decided to break the silence and catch up with my old friend

"Huh? Oh! It's great! We've done quite a bit of remodeling over the past few years. We've added bigger tanks to house larger water Pokemon and make them feel more at home" She smiled, sipping from her mug before she started again

"It's hard though, you know? Running a gym at my age, all by myself." Trailing off at the last part and returning a few strands of hair to the back of her ear.

"I would bet Mist, you need a break once in a while!" I said, getting a small chuckle from her

"Well it's not like I could ask my sisters to watch the gym, you know what happens when they get in control"

Both of us laughed at the thought of her sisters just giving out Gym Badges again without an official battle.

"Well it's not good just to keep yourself cooped up like this! I'll tell you what, tomorrow night, i'm taking you to a ShellShock game, after you close the gym for the night that is"

The redness on Misty's face was almost the same color as her hair, she stifled a quick and awkward giggle before looking at me and then quickly looking the other direction

"I don't know Ash. . "

"Trust me, it'll be my treat" Giving off that toothy grin that I had become famous for.

Misty looked at me with a face redder than a Magmar and gave me a small nod

"Great! It's a date then!"

**Hope you all enjoy! This is just an intro to the story so I apologize for it being such a short chapter. I am to make the other ones a little bit lengthier, but being a short story I don't want it to end with just a couple of chapters. We all know Ash is a bit of a dork when it comes to romance, but in this story he won't be completely helpless!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

Misty and I sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Whatever movie we had on was long since over and was back to the main screen playing it's opening main screen clip over and over again. We continued to talk through it until Misty tried to hide a small yawn

"Tired?" I asked, feeling one well up inside me but trying my best to hide it so me and her could talk just a little bit longer.

"Yeah. ." Again letting out a yawn

"It's pretty late, we should head to bed." I said, stretching my arms out, then getting up and doing the same to my back. I looked over my shoulder to see Misty doing the same and I shot her a small smile, which she returned.

"It was great seeing you Mist, it really was." I said, looking into her eyes as I saw only confusion plaster her face and her nose crinkle a little.

"I was wondering if it would be OK for me to swing by tomorrow? Maybe help out a bit around the gym you know"

"Oh, uh. . sure Ash" Giving me an obviously fake smile for some reason.

We both walked to the door in silence, only the echoing noise of our footsteps could be heard throughout the halls and soft swish of water from the Pokemon all around us. We eventually got to the main lobby, each of us just looking around with blank faces, unsure of what to say to the other.

"Well, I guess i'll see you tomorrow?" Misty said, looking at her feet then slowly looking me directly into my eyes. Those emerald orbs of beauty, how badly I wanted to see those every moment of every day and how badly I wanted to. . wait. . what? I shook my head as all these thoughts came rushing into my head. Of course I had a crush on Misty, but now my thoughts were getting more and more, intense.

"Yeah, i'll be over in the morning" Placing my hands behind me head and letting loose another grin. She seemed a little happier when I said i'd be back, but I could tell something was bothering her deep down.

We said our goodbyes and I set out on foot towards the Pokemon center, which sadly, was on the other side of town. As Misty closed the door behind me I zipped up my coat and took a deep breath, letting the steam rise around my face as I exhaled.

"Pika?" I heard a soft voice come from my pack

"Nice of you to join us Pikachu"

"Chaa" A small pair of yellow ears popped out of my little friends safe zone

"Yeah buddy, we're headed to the Pokemon center to crash for the night"

"Chuu?" Putting a little more emphasis on his last 'words'

"No I didn't, but don't worry, I will."

Pikachu went back into his hiding spot and after a few short seconds i could hear the small and constant snores he gave off, I was kind of hoping he would be awake so I would have someone to walk with, but I guess it wasn't too bad. At least now I had time to myself.

I started my walk down the now heavily infested snow path towards the main gates, the snow from underneath me making a symphony of crunching and sloshes. I closed my eyes and walked for a little bit, letting everything escape from the inner most reaches of my mind. Everything started piling in now, every moment with Misty and our adventures. I couldn't help but form a smile as I reminisced about everything and how obvious we were crushing on each other, accept to one another of course. I rounded the gates and headed down Waterlily Drive in hopes of cutting through the twists and turns of the city and getting to a warm bed.

It was a quiet night, one straight from a romance movie or novel. The main character, preferably a girl, would be walking down the sidewalk in the snow after a horrendous accident or fight with their loved ones and nine times out of ten, they would fall down and start crying their eyes out, letting every emotion out at once, and as they stood up they would slip but be caught by a pair of firm hands that they knew all too well. He would try and say something but would be cut short from a kiss from her. Then the camera fades and the credits roll.

Buncha crap if you ask me. We all know when they fight like that, no one gets back together. Right?

I was never one to delve into the whole romance scene, my buddy Brock was supposedly a 'professional' but failed horribly with every single woman he tried to get at. There was of course Professor Ivy, but even the very mention of her name would cause him to go into a fetal position and cry. I didn't even want to know what that woman did to the poor man. In my thoughts, if you loved someone, you would do anything for them, even put your life on the line if it meant they were safe. I've been told that I would make a great boyfriend for a few select people, but of course I shrugged it off and thought it all nonsense. I was Ash Ketchum of course, Pokemon Master to be, I couldn't be distracted by little things such as relationships, I needed to focus on catching Pokemon and collecting Gym Badges and making my name known world wide!

I laughed at myself as I rounded another corner, getting awkward glances from a couple across the street. I watched as the passed walked by acting very much in love, holding hands and the quiet giggles from when the other stole a quick kiss or gave a quick poke. I stood there smiling at them like a creep, not knowing fully what I was doing, but not really caring at the moment.

As I looked at them I only saw Misty and I doing the same. The feeling in my stomach only intensified as it turned and bubbled up making my hands sweaty and uncomfortable. My head started to spin and a stray bead of sweat fell from my brow.

Thankfully I rounded the last corner and saw the Center in sight, just a few more blocks and I could take a hot shower and get some much needed sleep.

**-MISTYS POV-**

I closed the door as I watched him walk down the steps, hoping he wouldn't turn around and catch me staring at him. When I closed the door I hung my head and sighed, everything was going so perfect and he just got up and left. There was so much I wanted to talk about, well, not really. I just wanted to be around him. I've missed him so much and I just wanted to be in his presence at all times.

I lightly slapped both my cheeks. Keep it together Misty.

I walked down the halls with my hands streaking across the glass, attracting the smaller species of Pokemon who would simply come investigate the strange new object then quickly swim away, it was quite cute to be honest.

I absolutely loved water Pokemon, my love for them never faultered over the years and I still yearned to become the greatest water Pokemon trainer. Her favorite of course was her Gyarados, which she could see from afar in one of the bigger tanks. I smiled as I looked upon the enormous serpent like beast that slithered through the water with such power, yet at the same time, magnificent grace. I have had Gyarados since the beginning of my journey's and he has become quite the powerhouse for my 'team'.

I continued my walk towards the tank and walked up the winding stairs that led to the catwalk above the tank, I felt like talking my feelings out, and poor Gyarados was the one to hear it.

As I walked along the sturdy steel walkway I could see the great shadow forming beneath me. To others this would be terrifying, but to me, I welcomed it like second nature. The great serpent burst through the water like a bat out of hell and looked down upon me, his facial features showing nothing but hatred and malice. If you didn't have a Gyarados or didn't know how they were, you might as well have had a heart attack on the spot.

He slowly lowered it's head closer to me and stopped just a few inches from me

I raised my hand and rubbed his favorite spot, in between his nose and under his crest mounted on his forehead. He let out a low but still deafening growl, a higher pitched one that meant he enjoyed the rubbing of his head. I began talking to it as I kept rubbing, every so often getting growls when I stopped to ask it what it thought. Of course I couldn't understand it, but it felt nice having at least someone to talk to, or, something. I finally ended the conversation with my Pokemon when I had gotten it all out of my system, shedding a few stray tears here and there and getting a few good laughs.

"I don't know, I still have these strong feelings for him, but I don't know how to act on them!"

Silence

"I mean, he definitely said 'it's a date' like it was nothing. Could he have been saying that out of friendship and joking around? Or was he dropping a hint? Knowing Ash he probably doesn't know either." I sighed, noticing the Pokemon taking less interest with each passing minute.

"Alright fine you big ol' worm. I'll leave you alone" I got a light nudge from the Gyarados as he let loose another high pitched growl

"Thank you. ."

The serpent type Pokemon slowly backed away and sank beneath the surface, leaving me with all these confused emotions. I finally realized how cold the room was and shivered as I made my way to the stairs, wanting to get a warm shower in before I went to bed.

**-ASH'S POV-**

I stepped into the small room that the center graciously gave me and instantly dropped my bag, getting an angered squeak from the rodent sleeping within

"Sorry Pikachu" I said in a monotone voice, trudging my way into the room and plopping down onto one of the chairs and pinching the bridge of my nose while letting out a tremendous yawn that even got one out of Pikachu. I looked over to see him shaking out his coat and hoping onto the bed, already finding himself a cozy spot to fall asleep, I wish I could do the same but I needed to get my clothes washed and clean, lord knows how badly I needed to wash some clothes and do a little scrubbing. I should have done this before I went to go see Misty, but I was a little too excited to see her that it went completely over my head. I rummaged around through my bag and pulled out all the clothes that needed to be washed and stepped out of my room

"I'll be right back buddy, don't throw any wild parties alright?" Throwing a wink at the rodent who flopped up one ear and rolled over, only to snore louder than before.

I walked down the hall until I found the small room of washers and dryers, finding it pretty empty I threw them in the closest one and began the cycle. As the clothes spun around inside the machine I couldn't help but think about the next few days i'd be spending here in Cerulean. I phoned my mother the day before last and told her I would be home in about three weeks time because of the little detour. She just went off about when she was going to get grandchildren and when I would settle down and blah blah blah. I knew she was only trying to get under my skin a little bit, but it got me thinking. When would I 'settle down'? Would I ever be able to do that?

I don't know.

Too be honest I put absolute zero thought into that subject throughout my travels, figures right? It was always 'when's the next gym battle' or 'where can I find that Pokemon?'

Never once did I see a child and think 'I want to have a family one day'

The spin cycle was getting to it's second rinse.

I mean, now that i'm thinking about it, it didn't seem like such a dad idea ya know? Have a little child calling you daddy and looking up to you with their entire being and wanting to be like you in every way possible. Now that put a smile on my face. Being nineteen I was far from having children, but thinking about them wasn't a crime was it? But was I going to give up my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master? I've come so far and achieved great things throughout the nine year span of my journey's. Wow, nine years, and iv'e yet to win a league title.

The washing machine beeped and the clothes stopped spinning. I wasn't in such a good mood now and lazily opened the door, grabbing my clothes and throwing them into the dryer.

"I need a shower"

**-MISTY'S POV-**

The steam wafted throughout the bathroom as I stepped out of the shower. I always liked hot showers, but forgetting to turn the fan on left me with little visibility in the small restroom. I ran my hand over the wall and came across the switch, flipping it on and watching the room become clearer and clearer until the restroom was free of it's smokey state. I wiped a rag across the mirror, only enough to see my face and stared at my reflection.

I had let my hair grow out a bit, ditching the side ponytail I had been famous for long ago. I now let my hair fall to my shoulders (think of heartgold/soulsilver designed misty) and the red in my hair died down just a tad. I kept my hair short, just styled it differently really.

I stood there, holding up the towel to my chest, wondering if Ash would like. . .

No! no no no no no. Don't even go there Misty, you pervert.

I turned the lights out and walked quickly to my room, drying off the rest of my body and wrapping my hair up in a towel and slipping on a night gown. I flipped through my phone to find a few emails but nothing else, half hoping Ash would call me, but why would he? I sighed and shrugged it off, throwing my phone onto my bed and flipping on the television. There was nothing really on but landed on a movie that I somewhat liked, some romantic movie where everything good happens at the end, I just had it on to get my mind off things. I stepped out of the room and back into the restroom, picking up my toothbrush and slabbing on a bit of toothpaste. I looked my body up and down and yet again, my mind went rogue and thoughts of 'it' went through my mind.

'Ugh not again' I washed my toothbrush and dropped it into it's cup and walked back to my room with haste, just wanting these thoughts to stop and wanting to fall asleep and have Ash come over. .

There I go again. Ugh.

As I walked into my room I noticed my phone blinking a light blue in the upper corner, maybe an email? I wasn't expecting anyone to text or call me. Unless . .

I quickly grabbed my phone and unlocked it, silently cursing myself, of course he would call me while I was busy.

**-ASH'S POV-**

As the dryer dinged and the noise of my clothes whirling around I came back to reality. Over the past forty minutes I sat in silence, deep in my thoughts and thinking about, well everything. I decided to help Misty out with some of the Gym duties tomorrow and then take her out to a nice lunch when the time comes. I grabbed my clothes and threw them into a bag and slowly walked back to my room, wishing I was there with her and wishing we could just sit and talk some more. I smiled as I swiped the card to my room and threw my bad on the chair, noticing Pikachu had shifted sides of the bed yet again.

I sighed, figuring i'd just have to wait until he moved to either side so I can slide in before I lose the spot again.

"Guess now's the best time to take a shower" Letting out a low yawn

I stripped down to my boxers and turned the shower one, letting it warm up to the perfect temperature before I hoped it. I ran my hands through my hair and rubbed my cheeks, trying to get the sleep out of my system for just a few minutes longer.

I picked up my phone and fiddled around with it for a few seconds before I came across Misty's number, I contemplated calling her but didn't really know what to talk about, all I know is that I wanted to hear her voice before I went to sleep tonight. I pressed the call button and let it ring just twice before quickly hanging up, I didn't want to be weird and have her ask questions about it later. I set the phone down and stepped into the bathroom

-15 minutes later-

I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed my phone was blinking, wondering who on earth would call me at this time of the night. I put on a pair of gym shorts and a white t-shirt before hopping into bed, slightly disturbing the little yellow rodent who was sleeping like a rock and didn't seem phased by the small shockwave throughout the bed. Tired little thing.

I picked up my phone and saw Misty had called me. Crap.

I quickly phone her up and instantly got a small almost mousy type voice

"Hi"

"Hey"

"You called? Is everything ok?" She gave a small yawn at the end of the sentence

"No no, everything ok. I'm at the center now, just about to go to bed"

"That's good, i'm happy you got there safe"

An awkward silence fell between the two of us, neither of us wanting to get off the phone but each tired to the extant

"Hey Mist?"

"Yes?" Her voice raising a few pitches

"Goodnight, i'll see you bright and early in the morning"

Even over the phone I could tell she had a smile on her face and that she wanted nothing more but to stay on the phone with me, but we both knew we couldn't

"Goodnight Ash. I'll see you in the morning."

I set the phone down on the nightstand and turned the light off, placing my hands behind my head I stared up at the ceiling and smiling, even more excited for these next few days than humanly possible. I let out my final yawn and let sleep overtake me and throw me into the black abyss we call sleep, hoping it would be filled with images and memories of Misty and I.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the late posting, things have been a little crazy

So without further or do, here is the third chapter for "This Is Where You Belong"

It was still early in the morning when the sunlight began creeping through the thin blinds that lined the window and fall upon my face, waking me up but only for a few short seconds. A few minutes later, the alarm clock that was a few inches from my face began to blare just as I was mere seconds from falling back into my wonderful dream. I raised my hand and slapped the alarm clock a few times before it decided to shut off. I rubbed my face a few times and ran my fingers through my hair, letting out a low yawn to go along with the stretching of my limbs. I always hated sleeping in Pokémon centers and had become more adapted to sleeping on the road, but I wasn't going to intrude at Mistys house and just ask to sleep there after not seeing her for god knows how many years.

I threw my legs off the bed and stood up, looking around for my little yellow friend Pikachu who I instantly spotted sleeping in one of the chairs across the room. As of late I would get up early and proceed with a small workout to keep myself in shape and keep my mind of certain things. Pikachu absolutely hated it when I woke him up at an ungodly hour such as this, but I couldn't blame the little guy. Smiling, I crept to my backpack and changed into some clean workout clothes and grabbed my towel, but before my hand could reach the doorknob I heard a small vibration from behind me, confusing but familiar. I looked to my phone to see it had lit up and notified me that it received a txt message, but from who? I usually didn't hear from anyone until at least eight, if not nine.

But I had a small hunch on who it was.

The goofy smile on my face couldn't be bigger when I saw the name: Misty

It was just a small good morning text, letting me know what time she would be available if I wanted to swing by the gym later, unknown to her I would be doing much more than that.

I sent a txt back to her saying I would love to come after my workout and shower to help with the gym duties if possible but had to stop off somewhere first, not wanting to specify where just yet. I left my phone on the nightstand and headed out the door, taking one last look at Pikachu as his small frame raised and lowered from his deep and shallow breaths.

I slowly shut the door behind me and walked down the quiet hallway, always getting this reoccurring feeling when I was up this early and not really knowing what it was. The only way I could describe it would have to loneliness.

I pressed the button to go down the elevator and waited as the sound of the enormously heavy transportation crept its way up the shaft.I walked in and looked at the map to coordinate where I was going, these centers always had them on different floors. I pressed the button that was intended for the lowest level and started my descent, being serenaded by the low volume of the classic elevator music. The elevators opened up to a wide room full of many types of machines for various types of workouts and a small pool in the back room next to yet a larger room designated for Pokémon training. Thankfully there were only a handful of people and most seemed to be heading out as I stopped at the first machine. Today was upper body and though every muscle ached and was sore I knew I had to press on, why stop now right?

-**Misty's POV-**

I hate mornings. I despise them. I utterly hate them with a passion.

As I mumbled to myself I rolled off my bed with a thunk in a mass of blankets, only to have my arm shoot out and grab my phone and bring it into my cocoon of warmth.

No messages.

Dammit. Oh well, what was I expecting? He doesn't roll out of his 'coma' until well after noon. I sighed, hoping we could spend some time together this morning when things were light, but we had the game tonight! I squealed as the thought of me and Ash going on a date ran through my brain, going through all the possibilities and outcomes that could happen . I quickly sent a good morning txt just to let him know that I was up and that he can come over when he was free today. I set my phone on the ground and decided to come out of hiding and let the horrid monster of morning air hit me, and boy did it hit me. I shivered before I could fully stand up and wrapped my arms around my torso, did I mention that I hated mornings?

With a small ping and flash of light my phone lit up and my heart fluttered. What was he doing up so early? I quickly grabbed my phone and a smile quickly grew on my face. It was Ash and he was. . working out? Well now. That's a surprise.

I was seriously confused and was waiting for a txt back from him saying he was kidding and was just out training his Pokémon and making his way over here as we speak, but as a few minutes passed I didn't get anything. He was actually serious? I couldn't tell with the thick coat he had on last night. I sent another txt telling him I would be in the area of the Pokemon center and would drop by and take him out to breakfast, now that he was working out his appetite must have increased ten fold. I snickered at my last thought and headed to the bathroom

"Oh god, I'm a wreck"

I ran my hand through my hair as it went in all which ways, as much as I loved my hair, it drove me crazy at times.

I quickly brushed my hair, got dressed and put on a bit of makeup and figured I'd be okay until I got back to the gym. I snatched my phone hoping for a reply but got none. 'must be at the Pokémon center gym already'

I shrugged and figured I would just have to surprise him at his room.

My footsteps rang throughout the halls as I walked towards the front doors, but stopped at the front reception desk to leave a note that I was stepping out and would return before noon today.

The air outside blindsided me like a freight train and stung my face, living in Cerulean was a love hate relationship. You got the beautiful coastal town, but the horrendous weather. Somedays were more tolerable, but at least the snow wasn't coming down, yet.

I trudged my way to the main gates and took a sharp right hoping I could at least get there with in the next ten minutes.

Thirty minutes. Thirty damn minutes. I cursed myself for window shopping too much, but all the small shops always got to me one way or another. I found myself window shopping more than walking towards my destination.

I entered the sliding glass doors of the enormous Pokémon center, being greeted by an unsettling warmth that made me almost wish I didn't layer as much as I did. I took my outer coat off and slung it over my arm, heading to the front desk.

I spotted Nurse Joy to the side of her desk filing away some papers

"Umm. . . excuse me?" My voice squeaked, almost like a soft-spoken Jigglypuff

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't notice you there!" Quickly shuffling back to her chair with a bubbly essence about her

"How may I help you today?" Giving me a small smile and a slight head turn

"I was actually wondering if you could help me find someone? I have a close friend staying here and I wanted to pop in and say hi." Nervously placing a few strands of my hair behind my ear, not wanting to sound too much into him, or that fact that I wanted to see him badly

"Oh, i'm terribly sorry ma'am, but I can't show that sort of information" Her mood dampening just a tad, wanting to help but not being able to.

"Really? I mean, i'm not a stalker or anything" Trying to make a joke but coming out completely awkward and dry

Nurse joy just stared at me before letting out a small chuckle

"Misty, you are just too gullible sweetie" Stifling another small laugh

I stared at her in confusion

"Your fried Ash left a note for you, I believe it's his room number, it's just up the stairs on the fifth floor" Handing me the small note with my name on it, upon opening it seeing Ash's surprisingly neat hand writing

"Thank you" Giving her a small nod as I turned and walked towards the stairs.

With each step I took I felt as if my heart was going to explode through my chest, why was I so nervous? It was just Ash, the sweet, lovable, adorable Ash. Oh god I'm doomed.

I pushed the through the door that marked the fifth floor and headed to the right. I was about to round a corner when I heard some inaudible grunts and groans, some foul language and more grunts of anger.

I debated on calling Ash but wanted to take a peak and see what was going on. And boy did I see a sight

Down the hall, just a few doors from me actually I saw a familiar figure, angrily rummaging through his pants and sling bag, throwing some language and taking his frustration out on the shirt that now hung around his neck.

What I saw now was a true treat from the gods, Arceus granted my wishes from last nights dream and put them into reality.

Ash's body was toned and slightly damp from his previous work out session, his shorts and boxers hung a tad bit low to show the most amazing V I have ever seen in my life.

With all of this to take in I nearly forgot to breath, my breaths shallow as I pretty much gasped for air before he found his key card and entered into his room. I stood against the wall and clung my chest, swearing it skipped a few beats. Did I really just see that? Or am I still dreaming?

I pinched myself.

...Ow...

Ok that wasn't smart, and why am I heating up like this? Why is it super hot all of a sudden? Oh jeez i'm hyperventilating, oh god.

I walked around the corner and slowly walked to his door, unsure if I should knock or wait until. . . until god knows what.

Focus Mist.

I knocked on the door lightly, and then again with a little more force.

-**ASH'S POV-**

I pressed the decelerate button on the treadmill and went from a light sprint to a moderate job and then to a snail pace walk. My breaths were deep and slow, I raised my hands behind my head to help with the air flow, walking around to get the adrenaline down and fill my lungs. I wiped my forehead with my shirt but to no much avail. My shirt was already thoroughly soaked and only seemed to add to the sweat, I looked around only to find the gym empty still. I peeled the shirt off my back and let the cool air hit my body and sat down on the closest bench, rummaging through my bag trying to find my lost key card that I carelessly threw in it.

I let out a heavy sigh and decided it was time for a quick shower and then head over to the gym to get the day started. I stared at my watch as it read 7:15 AM

Man, it was great being up early and getting my days started like this. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for the stairs, figuring my card would show itself once I get to my room.

I ascended the stairs and made a bee line for my room and swung my bag off my shoulder, hoping no one would see me in my current state. I jingled my bag around but didn't see me card anywhere

"Crap."

I checked my back pockets. Nope

I checked my front pockets. Try again

Hell, I even checked my shoes to see if they slipped in there. Seriously?

I plunged my hand into the bag, letting loose a tornado of swears and grunts as I ravaged the small space for the little plastic card

"Are you kidding me?" I reached up to take my hat off and run my fingers through my hair when a familiar white and red card fell and landed by my feet. I rolled my eyes and picked it up, swiping it a few times until the little dot blinked green showing it was unlocked.

I walked in to see a small yellow rodent on the bed chittering at the door, half expecting an intruder and hopefully half expecting me. I got a small 'chaa' of relaxation and joy, the small rodent hated when I left before he woke up but was also glad I let him sleep in. He jumped into my arms and quickly covered his nose with his paws

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it. I reak. How about this? After I shower we'll go see Misty. How does that sound?" Getting a nod of agreement and small lick on my cheek

"Alright buddy, i'll be right back"

I grabbed a towel and Pikachu hoped off my shoulder and stretched out on the bed and began to doze off again, I laughed at the little Pokemon who had become very much like the old me and picked up my habits very quickly.

I turned the water on and let it run to get it warm, picking up my phone and seeing that the screen was blank. No messages or calls. Hmmm.

I'll give her a call after I pick up the 'surprise', giving a wry smile to myself in the mirror

When the water got to its desired temperature I hoped in and began scrubbing my body that was encased in sweat, having to suffice with the Centers toiletries and what not.

I was in and out of the shower faster than I expected, but I was just too excited to get my day started and to see her, of course. But at least the sweat was gone as well as the smell and I was ready to start my day

*TAP*TAP*TAP*

Was that the door? I dried my hair and wrapped a towel around my waist, half expecting it be anyone important, most likely Joy to let me know that I needed to pay for another night or something of that sort. I opened the door to get one of the wildest surprises I've had.

Standing there was Misty, face redder than a magmars, staring at me as if I was a ghost.

"What?"

"Do you. . . need a minute?" She said, pointing downwards and looking to the side

"A minute for wha-?" I quickly shut the door. Embarrassed out of my mind that I let that happen, or even that I let it slip my mind.

"ONE MINUTE!" I shouted, looking around quickly for my bag of clothes

"Chaaa?" Pikachu squeaked from underneath the bed, holding a Ketchup bottle and raising an eyebrow

"Misty. Door. Clothes. Lacking." I blurted out as I frantically searched inside my bag.

I slipped on some clothes as fast as I can and swung the door open, my face as red as Misty's

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Soooo, surpriiisseee" Misty said with a low squeaky voice

"Yeaahhhh, haha" I scratched the back of my head and looked to the side

"Sorry, if I knew you were coming I would have been, well, dressed." Finally looking at her to see a small smile on her face

We stood there for a few seconds, just looking into each others eyes, but neither of us noticing we were doing so.

"I was going to give you a call after my shower. I was going to see if maybe I could come over a little earlier" Sheepishly scratching my face and looking to the ground

"Well, if you'd like, we can grab a quick breakfast and head on over to the gym and start the day?"

"I like that idea, let me grab my bag real quick"

I turned around to see Pikachu's tail sticking out of my bag and swaying side to side until he found the hidden Ketchup bottle at the bottom of my bag, turning his body to see me glaring at him

"Pika?" Holding up the bottle to me

"Sly little devil aren't you? But I'll make you a deal. How about we go to breakfast with Mist? And in return you can have as many ketchup bottles you want"

Pikachus eyes went bug eyes as he ran past me and jumped onto Misty's shoulders

"Hi Pikachu! I missed you!" She held him out giggling and laughing at the small Pokemon as he licked her hand and let out a small squeak of happiness

I closed the door behind me and slung my backpack over my shoulders and positioned it on my back

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

On our way out we got a few looks from random people, looking at us and smiling or quietly whispering to themselves or pointing to our hands.

We looked at each other and then down, our hands shooting away from each others like a bullet from a gun, our faces again turning red. Somehow from our little journey from my room upstairs to the outside world our hands had intertwined with each others

She coughed and picked Pikachu up off her shoulders and placed him on mine.

"I know a small place down the road we can go to" Giving me a heart warming smile and batting her eyes, waiting for a reply.

I melted as she looked at me, wishing I could see that smile all the time.

"Lead the way my liege" I said, giving a small bow with my hand outstretched, which then got me a light slap across the back of my head.

"Ow! What was the for?"

Misty just rolled her eyes and pointed down the street

"Come on. . . peasant"

Misty and I laughed as we walked towards the small shop, both lost in our own thoughts about eachother.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	4. A Complete Blow Out

,Chapter 4

The snow beneath our feet crunched and sloshed as we walked to our desired place, looking to fill our bellies and get the day started and end the uncontrollable sound of my stomach. Eating had become less and less important for me these past few months, but with todays workout and me completely forgetting to eat last night I desperately needed something nutritious in me before I passed out on Misty. And neither of us wanted that.

We came upon a small corner coffee shop, a little confused as I had thought we were getting breakfast, but MIsty had explained they had the best Panini's and desperately needed a coffee. I laughed at the way she explained her favorite drink and how it seemed she was would die without one, her reply being she would.

The early morning was beautiful and had a crisp air about it so we decided to eat outside while we caught up some more and planned out the rest of the day

"So Ash, who are you traveling with nowadays? Any new friends or Pokémon for that matter?

"Well, as I told you the other night, I recently traveled through Sinnoh and, yet again, came up just a tad bit short in the League" Rubbing my chin and cheeks and looking to the side, thinking about the

"You know Dawn of course, but other than her no new 'human companions' haha"

"Well that's good" Misty mumbled into her cup as she took another sip

"What's that?" Snapping my head back, her last words a complete blur in my mind

"Nothing!" She perked up, giving a sweet smile with a slight turn of her head

"Uh huh. Anyways, I've mainly kept Pikachu, of course. But as of late I haven't been traveling with a full team anymore, with each battle I just feel as though it's missing something. Something important."

Silence.

"I feel that with each battle I don't go in with the full me anymore, ya know? I used to be confident and outgoing, always going headstrong into battle knowing that I couldn't lose. It's not like I stopped battling, but I just can't bring my full game so to speak" I let out a long breath as it turned into steam and whipped across the air between me and Misty. Her face changing, but only in the slightest.

"Halfway through the League tournament I actually questioned myself on competing in another one after that." My eyes drifting to my hands that were now enclosed with each other

"I know what you're thinking. Am I really Ash? Trust me, I've asked myself that plenty of times over the past couple of weeks and I still get the same conclusion"

The two of us looked at each other for what seemed like minutes.

"I don't know anymore."

"What?"

"Forget it, just me going on a rant! Haha!" Throwing her my trademark grin

"But to answer your question I have Charizard here with me as well as Heracross and Donphan."

"Oh, I see"

"What about you? I don't see you with your Azurill."

"She's doing great! She has her own little playground at the gym and has really grown onto the other members of the Cerulean Gym. She's very much like Togepi if you think about it, my own little baby." Smiling and hiding a small blush with her cup of coffee

"Baby huh? You miss Togepi?"

"Of course I do! She was my first baby, and I miss her everyday"

"Woah Mist, one child, now a second? What have you been up to while I've been gone?" I crossed my arms and leaned back, raising an eyebrow to try to get a rise out of her, and boy did it work.

"What was that Ketchum? Do you want to run that by me again? Be very careful with your next choice of words." Her voice growing colder than the air around us and the ferocity in her eyes that could almost literally burn holes through me if she tried hard enough. Oh god, is it getting hotter out here?

"Uhhmmm, so about today"

"Good idea."

"Well what if I helped you with your gym duties today, take some of the heavier duties and lighten the load for today? And then we go out later tonight on that date I promised?" I leaned forward a bit and closed the distance from my face to hers, I half expected to her to pull away from eating her Panini or for her to pick up her coffee cup to only further the distance, but she only pushed forward herself. Our lips were a breath apart, the silence and tension between us growing, rapidly spiraling in a path I'm not sure either of us were ready for, but in this very moment, it felt too right.

This.

This is what I was missing. These feelings welling up inside me now sparked and shattered the wall I had built up in the time Misty had left, it all came flooding forward like a wave and hit me fully head on without warning. I shot back in my chair with my face as red as the crimson sun. Misty's eyes had been closed and slowly fluttered open, instantly following suit to my previous action. I scratched the back of my head and chuckled, trying to speak but only having a blabber of nonsense blurt out.

"I have to go." Nearly knocking the chair over, Misty stood there with her face as red as her hair, eyes darting back and forth from me and the chair she just bombarded

"Uhhh, sure,no problem. I have to run a few errands actually, but I'll be at the gym within an hour. Sound good?" I threw her the best fake smile I could muster and she did the same.

We parted ways after that awkward moment.

I scratched my head as my mind went from a cluster storm of confusion to it's somewhat normal peaceful state. All of this confused the hell out of me, but I didn't want to trek those waters yet.

"Alright buddy, let's get going before they sell out of tickets." Could have sworn I heard a small squeak of approval, but the way he bundles himself up in my backpack I couldn't be too sure.

I walked downtown, taking every which way I could possible think of, not really caring if I got lost and just wanting to be alone to myself for a moment. As much as I wanted to NOT think about what had just happened with Misty, I obviously couldn't pry it from my brain. The thoughts stirred around like a crazy swarm of Beedrills that kept stabbing my brain in every possible area they could find. Those feelings I felt were definitely the ones I have been missing ever since she left. Was it love? Affection? Lust? I couldn't possibly choose one, they all seemed to morph into one 'thing'. I wasn't completely dense when it came to girls, not like I was in the past, but I wasn't some love guru that could do this in his sleep.

I've known Misty for the better part of nine years and each time we talk my stomach churns and I have the sensation of floating with each step I take. Everytime we see each other and we have to say our goodbyes, it was more unbearable than losing a League tournament or saying goodbye to my mother. It's really hard to explain, especially since I am not a genius in this category either.

I focused my attention on the big stadium coming into view ahead of me, my thoughts instantly becoming more and more positive and less confusing, hopefully tonight would get things going on the right track and help us figure out what we were. If we were anything I suppose?

I walked up to the enormous arena, having to stop just to take in all the splendor, it had definitely been awhile since I've stepped foot in any sort of arena that didn't have to deal with Pokémon battles, tournaments or a contest. To my right there was a small ticket window with a lass who looked as bored as ever, her head resting on her hand and her eyes drooping down to the point that I thought she was sleeping until she noticed me and perked up instantly.

"Hit there! How may I help you today?" Said the bubbly young woman sitting behind the glass.

"Hey there, I'd like two tickets to the Shellshock and Ember's game tonight" Reaching for my wallet and grabbing a couple of bills.

"No problem sir, what level would you like? Glass, lower premium or upper reserves?"

"Is there any other seats other than those?" Frowning at the minimal choice.

"I'm sorry but no, this is a big game for us, being how the Embers are our rivals, I hope you understand" Her face toning down to a moderate level of sadness for me.

"No no, it's fine. I'll take two in the lower premium."

**-MISTYS POV-**

My pace back to the gym was faster than anticipated, my heart was pumping blood quicker than normal and my brain was scattered into a completely different universe.

How did all of that happen so fast? One minute we were talking and then the next minute, we were mere inches away from kissing! That's right, kissing! I don't know how we got to that point and yet, I would be lying if I said I wish it didn't happen. Right?

Ugh.

I don't need to be thinking about this, I have gym duties to attend to. I have to look after the Pokémon, and battle challenging trainers who have come in packs lately. The other day though, one group stood out more than the others. After taking one look I could tell they were all really good friends, one was a young boy who had a confident aire around him that reminded me so much of Ash and his old ways, the other boy was almost a spitting image of brock and acted exactly like him! And finally there was a young girl in the group, antagonizing the boy with every word he said and sometimes even made comments while were battling which in turn got him fired up and an argument sparked between the two, I of course couldn't help but giggle.

This little group of trainers acted exactly like us and it kinda made me feel a little old. I frowned as I thought about this until I felt a small tug on my shirt

"Uhm, miss? Can I ask you something?" The boy who I had recently just been challenged by and defeated

"What can I help you with sweetie?" I knelt and got to eye level with him.

"How did you get so strong? I want to train harder and defeat you one day!"

I smiled at him sweetly, knowing he would definitely keep true to his word one of these days.

"Too be honest, I couldn't have done it without my friends. Those ones over there will help you become the strongest trainer you could ever imagine, you three will go on countless journeys and experience many things and become closer with each passing day. Rely on each other and you will succeed."

The boy looked at me in the eyes and I swear I saw a sparkle, he had the determination of Ash alright, minus the hat.

"I can do that! Just you wait and see! One day I will be back and I will beat you!"

I stood up and rubbed his head

"I count on it squirt"

"Hey!"

"Come on Jacob, we might as well get to the next town so you can lose to yet another gym leader?"

"I will not lose! I will beat Surge and move my way on up! You'll see!"

"Whatever."

"Soon you will be addressing me as Master Jacob! Isn't that right Sean?"

"Whatever you say man,"

"Ahhhh you guys don't know anything. I'll become the greatest trainer ever!"

My head leaned against the door as I watched them walk away, arguing with each other and then laughing. It was weird seeing them act just like us.

I was about to turn back into the gym when I saw Jacob jump up and down and speed off towards the main gates, and then I saw him.

Ash turned the corner only to get bombarded by his now 'biggest fan' who spewed a million questions a minute. Ash looked at me and we both shrugged and laughed, him getting 'attacked' like this wasn't uncommon, but it certainly had been awhile.

I stood there and looked as he knelt and asked the boy his name and what Pokémon he had with him, impressed that he had some certain Pokémon with him for such a young age, which in turn led to the boy looking at his friends with a smug look. He turned around again only to have Ash tussle his hair similar to what I did and give him a few words of encouragement that I could barely make out.

"Don't ever give up, don't ever give in. Just remember, as long as you have your friends with you, you can accomplish anything." And with that

All three of the kids stood there with their mouths ajar, almost like they had just seen Arceus descend from the skies above and stand before them.

Ash bid his farewell and the trio whispered upon themselves with new found energy and rushed off towards the city, leaving me and Ash standing there. He waved and started walking towards me I felt a warm feeling rush through my body, making my face heat up and my hands become sweaty, I did my best to not make eye contact but with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes how could I not? I felt as though I was staring straight into his soul and that we connected with a sudden spark. It was weird getting this feeling, it was one that I never experienced before and I loved every moment of it.

"Hellloooo anybody home?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" My blush spreading across my face like a wildfire

"You ok Mist? You look a little red, do you have a cold?"

Please tell me that was a joke Ash.

"No no! I'm fine! Are you ready for today?"

"You bet! What do you need me today?"

I let Ash in and handed him a list of simple tasks I needed done before we closed the gym down for the day. He took everything in stride and didn't complain about a single thing the entire day! I could get used to this.

**-ASH'S POV-**

Helping out at the gym was a breeze honestly. Time at first was slower than a Muk on a bad day, but gradually picked up after me and Misty went out to lunch. I loved spending time with her and just talking about anything with her, I had forgotten how easily I could open myself up to her and just be myself. She took me to a place down the street she was very fond of, which she mentioned repeatedly. We sat in silence most of the time enjoying each others presence, and I honestly loved that I could look over and see Misty sitting there right next to me, almost as relaxed as me.

It wasn't long before she caught me staring and in return stared right back at me. I'm not sure how long we were sitting there looking at each other like a couple of goofs, but I really didn't care. As the growing seconds passed, our faces moved closer, each of us knowing what was happening but neither of us giving a damn if it happened.

4 inches.

I could see her face turning a darker shade of crimson as our faces grew closer together

3 inches.

She let out a small nervous laugh, one barely audible but enough for me to finally know this is what she wanted.

2 inches.

I closed my eyes along with Misty's as I could feel her lips gently graze against mine at the slightest.

_***RING*RING*RING*RING*RING*RING***_

The sudden blare of a ringtone bombarded the air and broke us out of our trance with each of us expanding the distance of ours lips and looking seperate ways

"Hello?" She could barely sputter the words out as she pulled the phone up to her ear

"Oh? Yes ok. I'll be right there."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Ummm. I have to get back to the gym actually, there is another challenger there for me right now."

We both sat in silence, unsure of how to end yet another awkward moment.

"Listen, i'll give you a call once I close down the gym ok? I appreciate the help Ash" She threw me a smile, got up and walked away.

I will never understand woman, and I hope to god that I never will. My mind was yet again another blur of emotions on what just happened, but why were they happening? They are seeming to become more frequent now and without notice. Guess we would just have to wait until the time comes to explore further into 'us', if there even was an 'us' to work on?

(SC)

Misty had given me a call half an hour ago letting me know she was about to close the gym down, so I made my way from the warm Pokemon center to the shrill cold of the outside world. With Pikachu on my shoulder and the cold air to keep me company I made my way towards the gym on the northern part of Cerulean. It was a peacful walk, most of the shops were closing down due to the game or even playing it on the big screens that adorned their walls. To say I was excited for tonight was an understatement because I finally get to go on an official date with Misty and I couldn't even remember the last time I went to a hockey game honestly. I smirked and pulled my jacket closer which held a small Pikachu that wished he was back at the Pokemon center wrapped up in blankets in a nice cozy bed, but he was just as excited as I was.

I rounded the last corner and saw a lone figure standing outside the main gates to Cerulean City Gym looking around until spotting me and motioning for me to come quicker. I hurried my pace to see her holding a larger jacket and hat

"What's that?"

"This is for you! Silly!" Handing me the clothes she pulled her jacket up a little over her mouth

"When did you get these?"

"I've had them for quite some time, just figured you'd need them more than me tonight."

"This jacket is huge, why would you need one this big?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go! We're going to be late!"

I let it slide and thought nothing of it, girls usually had large jackets to snuggle up in right? Or am I getting this weird feeling for some reason.

The line to get inside wasn't too terrbile, but it was also unbearable in this cold and to make it worse it was only colder inside! Thank goodness Misty gave me this jacket and hat.

We found our seats just before the players came out onto the ice, in the middle of the opening ceremoney a Blastoise led the Shellshocks onto the ice, skating just as well as the players did which was weird being a Pokemon of a heavy weight class. But it was all ended soon when a deafening roar came from the visitors tunnel and a Charizard zoomed out and circled the rink, letting loose smoke from his nostril and small sparks of fire. The crowd went absolutely nuts when this happened and only grew in noise when the Pokemon squared off at center ice.

The Pokemon were called back and everyone settled down.

"Does this normally happen?" I leaned over asking Misty, near impossible to talk with how loud everyone was

"No, but like I said, we don't really get a long with the Cinnabar Flames. It's kind of like playful banter, just wait until you see the players."

And boy was she right. The emotions throughout the game were beyond heated. The amount of body checks and fights between the players astounded me, never before have I ever seen two teams hate each other with such passion. I could even spot a few high sticks and some tripping, but most of them were not called for penalties which only heated the tension between the teams.

The second period was about to come to a close when I started to get a little hungry, I leaned over to a captivated Misty

"Hey Mist, I'm gonna grab something to eat, you want anything?"

"What's that? No I'm ok."

"Alright then."

"Oh! Wait Ash!" Grabbing me arm and pulling me back down

"What?!"

"Just wait ok! They always like to have little games in between periods, just like the puck toss during the first one, just wait until we see what it is ok?"

I groaned just as loud as my stomach did, but Misty gave me a pair of puppy dog eyes and I was stuck

"Fine."

She squealed with delight as she leaned her head on my shoulder and watched the period come to a close. The players went to their respected tunnels and locker rooms while some of the people in the stadium got up and went about their business. It wasn't long before a voice came from the jumbo tron.

Kiss cam.

Perfect.

I wiggled my arm out of Misty's grasp and got an inquisitive look from the red-head next to me

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Nothing! I'm just really hungry!"

"Can't you wait?" she grabbed my arm again

"No!"

But before I could get up everyone around us began whooping and hollering, pointing and cheering at us. Dammit.

I looked up and saw Misty and I on the jumbo tron with a heart around it. Both of our faces flashing a deep red and looking away, the stadium booing and chanting

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Misty and I looked at each other giving off our own little shy smile until I felt a hand behind me push my head forward with force and before I knew it my lips were locked with Mistys.

Both of ours eyes went wide but neither of us wanted to pull away until I felt a hand land on my shoulder and a loud laugh creep its way into my ear. Our heads snapped back to see two people standing behind us taking bows and waving to the crown for their 'big accomplishment'. The stadium went ballistic after the deed was done and left us looking at each other, confusion and embarrassment warped onto each of our faces.

I thought she was going to explode at the people behind us and possibly bring out the mallet on the poor jokers, but no, she didn't. She simply smiled. A smile I have yet to see before.

She grasped my arm again and laid her head on my shoulder, almost as if nothing had happened just moments before.

I was going to say something, anything but I couldn't get the words out, when I opened my mouth to speak nothing came forth and I was at a loss for words.

The players soon took the ice again and after a grueling third period we managed victory! A late goal brought us up three-two with only minutes to spare and the defense was able to keep the puck out of our zone until the final buzzer went off. The crowd went nuts and food went flying as everyone literally jumped out of their seats, screaming at the top of their lungs and yelling out random slurs to the Embers.

Man did I miss hockey.

Misty and I waited for the crowds to die done before making our way out of the stadium. We were almost out the door when. . . .

"Misty?" A strange voice came from behind us

"Huh?" She turned around and her face instantly became masked with a mix of joy and confusion

"Ethan! WHat are you doing here?" She flew from my side and wrapped the man a few feet from us in a giant hug. Fairly friendly.

"I wasn't going to miss this game for the world, by the way, I saw you on the kiss cam" Giving her a wink and making her blush uncontrollably. I guess i'm just invisible over here

"Is that your boyfriend?" Nodding his head over to me

"Huh? Oh no! He's just a friend"

"Oh I see, well it was great seeing you."

"You too Ethan!" They parted with another hug as I stood there watching like a complete jackass.

"Ready?" She came back, gathering herself up and looking at me

"Friend of yours?" I crossed my arms, getting a wave of jealousy wash over my body

"Yeah, me and Ethan used to be close until my gym duties became a little more difficult."

"Ah. I see."

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired. You ready?"

"Sure."

The entire walk to the gym was done in complete silence and a barrier of 2 feet from Misty and myself. I couldn't quite place it, but something just didn't feel right about that Ethan guy, it's not like her irked me or anything, I just didn't like him for some reason.

"Well, we're here. Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"No thank you, I'm gonna go back and hit the hay. Here" I pulled off the jacket and hat with haste and handed it to her

"What are you doing? You can wear this to the Center. You'll catch a cold Ash."

"It's fine, I don't feel like wearing it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't, ok Misty?"

Her face twisted into sadness and confusion

"Oh, ok then. Well will I see you tomorrow then?"

"Possibly, I was thinking of taking it easy for a few hours by myself if you don't mind."

"What's gotten into you Ash? You were perfectly fine just a few hours ago, and now you're mister grouchy pants."

"Yeah, well I don't particularly like wearing your ex boyfriend Ethans clothes to our 'date', if you want to call it that."

Her sad and confused face quickly changed into rage

"Excuse me?! Where do you get off Ketchum?"

"Look. it's obvious you two had 'something', just his voice alone gave you a blush that a Jigglypuffs attract couldn't possibly give."

She scoffed and looked to her side

"You know, you're an asshole"

She stormed off through the gates and down the road to her house, leaving me to myself with a sleeping Pikachu in my pack, why the hell was he always asleep or doing something when stuff like this went down?

I grabbed my hair and let out a low growl, I didn't even want to see a Shellshock poster on my way back to the Center for fear I would lose it and go insane. I was halfway back to the Center when my phone began to go off, I check the caller ID to see Misty's name pop up.

I sent it to voicemail. I was in no mood to talk at the moment.

**Just when things were looking up for the lovable two, they quickly spiral down! What will happen next?**

**Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	5. We Fight And Forgive?

**Chapter 5: We fight and forgive?**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Pokemon**

I paced around the small room I had been staying at in the Cerulean city Pokecenter, my head was in utter turmoil and my stomach was in knots. Everytime I walked past the door I counted. Two hundred and forty-seven. . . . Two hundred and forty-eight. . . . Two hundred and forty-nine. I threw my hands up in despair once I hit two hundred and fifty. My brain hurt from this constant thinking and it only hurt worse when I thought about that one guy who had completely disregarded me and intentionally went out of his way to make me jealous in front of Misty. Wasn't he? TO be honest I can't really remember what happened in those short few seconds, it felt as though I had blacked out. I knew the beginning and the end. Whatever happened in between was lost from my mind, hopefully I wasn't staring like a complete moron. And to make things worse? My phone was going off the hook.

It kept vibrating and blaring that stupid ass ringtone I had set especially for Misty. After the fifth time I utterly despised that song and couldn't wait to change it, that was if I didn't throw the darned thing out the window to be lost in the snowy abyss.

Then there was silence. No more phone calls or txt's or voice mails. For a good two minutes I had some peace and quiet to myself. Finally.

I plopped down on the chair sitting in the corner of the room and pinched the bridge of my nose and screwed my eyes shut. What the hell was going on with me?

"Pika?" My furry little friend perked up from under the bed. He had taken to hiding there while I was doing my rounds of acting like a crazy man.

"Hey buddy. Sorry about that, I just have a few things on my mind." I patted my lap and he came bounding over to me and snuggled under my hand while his tail lowered my hand behind his head to his favorite scratching spot. I chuckled at him a bit and sat there, admiring the little Pokémon for his carefree outlook on life. I used to be like that and thought I would never the one to fully understand this whole ordeal of 'girls' or 'love', but here I was stressing out about it like it was a League match, hell, even a league match wasn't this frustrating!

My thoughts were interrupted when the room phone started to ring. I hesitantly grabbed the receiver and put it to my ear

"Hello?"

"Good Evening! This is Joy down in the lobby, is this Mr. Ketchum?"

"Yes." His voice showing a little more haste than he wanted to give

"Ah, good! We have a miss Waterflower here in the lobby here to see you. Would you like me to send her up."

Crap.

I groaned into the phone and sighed, not really caring if either of them heard me

"I don't know about that."

"Are you sure? She say's it's very urgent that you two tal -" There were a few mumble of words and then a screech over the phone

**"YOU LISTEN HERE KETCHUM! YOU BETTER LET ME UP THERE SO WE CAN TALK OR SO HELP ARCEUS I WILL SEARCH EACH AND EVERY ROOM TO FIND YOU!"**

Arceus himself was probably looking down at this whole ordeal and shaking his head, wondering how I ever got caught up into this.

"Put Joy back on the phone Misty."

"**UGGHH!" **I heard Misty hastily give Joy back the phone as she stomped off muttering to herself

"Mr. Ketchum, with much due respect, I beg you to let her up." He voice traced with fear and despair. Poor girl.

"Yeah, send her up I guess."

"Ok, good luck."

Luck? Ha. Thank you Joy.

Not even a minute later I heard a firm knock on the door and a slight huff

"Careful Mist, keep blowing that steam and you'll set off the fire alarm."

"If you don't let me in I will get starmie to hose the door down. How does that sound? Nice little fire alarm there huh?"

Hmmm. Didn't think about that.

"Ok ok. Just give me a minute." Another huff and puff from the girl outside

I looked around frantically and found the little yellow mouse hiding under the covers, his ears barely poking out

"I can see you Pikachu, I need your help for a little bit."

"Chuuu. Pika pi"

"Yes I know she can be very frightening, but she's here now and if we don't answer she will just knock the door down."

"Chaaaaa."

"No I don't think it's that time yet, but either way we shouldn't anger her anymore. Just come on out of there and let's get this over with."

The little yellow mouse piqued his head out and quickly ran up to my shoulder and perched himself comfortably

"Just sit tight buddy, this won't take long."

At least, I hope it won't.

_**Misty's POV**_

"Ash you imbecile! Pick up the phone!"

"_Hey! You've reached the future champion Ash Ket-"_ Geez, he really needs to change that thing, he was what? Twelve when he recorded that?

I've called him quite a few times and sent him many text's, but still hadn't gotten a reply from that dim-witted boy yet. He couldn't be showering or busy at this time. How rude can a boy get? Ugh! Still no answer! I threw my phone to the edge of the bed and sat against my headboard proceeding to pout. I looked at my phone and rolled my eyes, leaning forward and grabbing my phone I continued to call the dense boy to try and make things better, but again I still got the voicemail. I replayed everything that had happened in my head and bit my lip as I remembered what had happened that possibly sent Ash over the edge. An old flame by the name of Ethan had shown up and completely ignored Ash and gave me a hug.

I slapped my head lightly and muttered "Jealousy works in weird ways"

As I kept calling him I kept thinking of that word. Jealousy. That shouldn't even be in Ash's repertoire of words or feelings, not the Ash I knew or grew up with at least. Why has he changed so much? Was it for the better? And why was he even feeling it now?

As the last call went straight to voicemail again I puffed my cheeks out and jumped out of bed.

"Fine. If that's how you want it Ash, so be it. I'll come to you even though you should be the one here apologising." Speaking to myself in the mirror for some odd reason. I blushed for the act of silliness and grabbed my coat.

I locked the door behind me and headed towards the main gates of the gym, the wind picking up slightly and the snow coming down more heavily, if I didn't hurry the whole town would be covered in snow ten feet deep, with me inside! I picked up my pace and continuously call Ash to warn- I mean, tell Ash that I was coming and that we were going to have a little talk. As I rounded the corner I stopped calling him and rushed to the front doors. I was greeted with a gust of warm air and a veil of safety, the dark recesses of the city let their grasp on me go and I walked into the little candle of light we called a Pokemon center. Just walking into one always gave me these thoughts and happy feelings, it always reminded me the old gang. My face turned slightly red as I was reminiscing and didn't notice Nurse Joy beckoning me over to her desk.

I flushed my face and walked over to her with a warm smile

"Good evening Miss Waterflow! How can I be of assistance to you tonight?"

"Hi Joy! I was actually looking for someone and was wondering if you could help me?"

"Of course sweetie! Although we don't have many visitors here I can look in the database and help you find whoever it is you're looking for."

"Okay. It's just an old friend, Ash Ketchum." Her smile faded as Joy's face turned to one of concern.

"I'm sorry Miss Waterflower, but Mr. Ketchum has instructed me to not let anyone disturb him tonight"

"What do you mean? Look, I really need to talk to him Joy, is there anyway you can just give me his room number so I can see him?"

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am but I just can't break protocol, even if you are the Gym leader." Her head bowed down with respect and a hint of sadness.

"Could you at least call him then and let him know that I'm here? If he says yes could I go up then?"

"I suppose I can do that sweetie. Let me give him a quick call." Nurse Joy moved to the other side of the desk and dialed the room number Ash was staying at. A few rings later. . .

...

"Good Evening! This is Joy down in the lobby, is this Mr. Ketchum?"

...

"Ah, good! We have a miss Waterflower here in the lobby here to see you. Would you like me to send her up."

...

"Are you sure? She say's it's very urgent that you two tal -" I quickly reached to the phone receiver

"Let me talk to him Joy." I said sternly

"Oh! I - I - I suppose." She quickly let go of the phone

**"YOU LISTEN HERE KETCHUM! YOU BETTER LET ME UP THERE SO WE CAN TALK OR SO HELP ARCEUS I WILL SEARCH EACH AND EVERY ROOM TO FIND YOU!"**

There was a small silence

_"Put Joy back on the phone Misty."_

"**UGHHH!"** I shoved the phone into the hands of a very terrified looking Joy who quickly put the receiver up to her ear and whispered a few things to Ash. I could care less what she said, as long as that got through to him and he was letting me up.

Joy hung the phone up and handed me a card and pointed me to the elevator

"Just swipe it and it will take you to his floor. Room number 1674." Her face was flushed with fear and quickly went around her desk looking for something to do as to keep her eyes away from me.

"Thank you." I quickly slid into the elevator and swiped my card, the machine bumped and winded as it started up and then shot up to the fifth floor where Ash was staying, coming to a sudden halt and slight jerk thus opening the doors to the drab and dreary walls I faced. I looked to my right and saw his door just a few down.

I slowly walked to his door and my mind was starting to get fuzzy and my breath started to increase in speed. What was I going to say? What was HE going to say? My mind was adrift and the howling wind from outside was not helping me whatsoever, blowing cold and firm snow onto the window creating the most unbearable noise in the world right now.

I knocked only twice but firm enough to get my point across to the boy in the room ending in a slight huff on my part.

_"Careful Mist, keep blowing that steam and you'll set off the fire alarm." _Why you little. . .

"If you don't let me in I will get starmie to hose the door down. How does that sound? Nice little fire alarm there huh?" Little punk, who do you think you are? I just came all the way over here to talk things out and this is how you are going to act? Why even bother?

_"Ok ok. Just give me a minute." _Gah! What is wrong with this kid?! Like seriously?

I heard a few shuffles and some soft-spoken words before he began unlocking the door and opening it. I walked in, neither of us even glancing at each other for fear of what the others emotions were I suppose. I sat down on the edge of the bed and took off my outer layer jacket, but kept my beanie on for safe measure, a girls gotta keep her hair in check right?

**ASH'S POV**

I unlocked the door and stared down at the floor as I watched her sneakers walk on past me, there was no way I was going to look at her yet, my emotions were all over the place and if I did I would probably just end up in a puddle of confusion. She went and sat on the edge of the bed, stripping her outer layer jacket off and laying it on the bed, playing with her beanie and adjusting it to her liking. The small rodent upon my shoulder lightly tapped my face with it's tail and I put my hand on the bed, letting him run off of me and straight to Misty. Traitor.

She petted the small mouse while an eerie silence befell the room as we both looked at our feet, which miraculously became the hottest shit in that moment in time. The howling winds outside kept whipping across the window causing the most diabolical noise one could imagine.

Misty broke the silence after a good long minute of wind induced paranoia.

"So. . ."

"Yeah?" It was all I could reply with. I had no idea how to start the conversation or even what she was here for in the first place

She sighed and closed her eyes

"I'm sorry Ash. I know what happened at the game was a little unnerving, but I just want you to know that it meant nothing. I swear to you."

"That's cool." I was still looking at my feet, my head in a spiral of emotions.

"That's cool? Is that all you have to say?" I picked the wrong time to look up because all I got was a glare from the fiery red-head who then rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket.

"I don't even know why I bothered to come here in the first place. This was a waste of time."

"Yeah well I guess I'm just a huge waste of your life Mist, so please don't let me waste anymore of it."

"What the hell has gotten into you Ash?!" She threw her jacket back on the bed and stood up, her hands now on her hips

"Just earlier today you were ecstatic about us going on a date and now it seems like you didn't have fun what so ever or that you don't want anything to do with me! What gives?!" She tapped her foot a few times before she walked to the window.

"I was having a good time! A fantastic time in fact! Today was beyond perfect! I loved spending time with you Mist, I missed you, it's just. . ."

"Just what?" Not even bothering to look back at me as she fiddled with the blinds

"It's really hard to explain right now." I grabbed my head and took my hat off, running my fingers through my hair while I exhaled.

"What's so difficult? I don't understand what you are trying to say right now Ash!" She turned around, her face being a slight red and her eyes watering a tad

"I thought we were having a fantastic date and was couldn't keep wondering what the next few dates would hold!" She said in a huff, wiping away a small tear and sniffling.

I felt terrible and angry all at the same time, how was I suppose to control or even figure out what was happening?

"Look Mist. I had a really great time today. I really did! It was just. . . that guy that came up to you before we left the stadium just really got on my nerves." I lightly kicked the dresser and bit the inside of my cheek. Being honest was my forte, but after saying that I sounded silly.

"Who? Ethan? Ash I already told you that he means nothing!"

"I know you said that already Misty! But that doesn't mean I can just put it in the back of my mind like I don't care." Dammit, where did that come from?

"What?" She looked at me with curious eyes, the water had long been gone but now her eyes were slightly puffy and red.

The phone rang.

"I care about you Mist. A lot."

"Ash, are you telling me you were jealous of Ethan?"

I grabbed the back of my neck and rubbed it vigorously, my face burning up at what she had said. She hit it right on the money. I wasn't stupid. I knew I was beyond jealous of that guy that appeared out of no where last night.

My thoughts were quickly bombarded by a small fit of giggles. I looked over at Misty who was covering her mouth and giggling like a little school girl

The phone rang again.

"What's so funny?" I furrowed my brow and looked at her.

"Nothing Ash. It's just, cute."

Wait, what? Cute? Where did this come from?!

"What are you talking about?! I don't understand" I threw my hands up in the air

The phone rang for a third time.

"Could you please answer that?" Misty had decide to look out the window into the dark abyss, not even the street lights were visible with hom much snow was coming down.

I grolwed under my breath as I snatched the phone from the reciever.

"Hello?"

"Hello again Mr. Ketchum! Is miss Waterflower still with you?" Her voice raising a bit of concern

"Yes?" My voice being slightly concerned as well

"Ah, I see. I just wanted to call and inform you both that the storm is coming down fairly strong as you probably already know. It would be wise if miss Waterflower stayed here for the night until the storm calms."

"Ok Joy, i'll let her know. Thank you."

I hung up the phone and rubbed my cheek, the storm was getting crazy outside and now Misty had to stay here. Well, not here, but in the same building.

"Who was that?" She asked while rubbing Pikachu's belly

"It was Joy, she says you have to stay here until the storm subdues." Her face turned redder than her hair for a split second

"Here? But there's only one bed, and I don't think that chair is very comfy to say the least."

"What? Oh. OH! No! Not here necessarily! No, she just meant in the building I think." I turned my head as it turned beat red. Why was she thinking like that?

"Oh! I see, ha. Well, I suppose I should go talk to Joy about getting a room then." She picked up Pikachu and let him down on the bed, scratching behind his head as she moved towards the door

I moved out of her way as she put on her outer jacket and walked through the door, she turned towards me and we both stared past each other for a few seconds

"Listen Ash. . ."

"Yeah?"

". . . .Nothing. Goodnight."

And with that she quickly walked down the hall and jabbed the button on the elevator only to get a no response signal from the board.

"I'll be back Pikachu." The little yellow mouse could only perk his ears up before I closed the door and walked over to Misty

"Need help with that ma'am?"

"Oh look, my knight in shining armor. Where have you been my whole life?" Tilting her head and brushing her hair behind her ear. There's the old Misty I knew

"Come on, we'll take the stairs."

"We?"

"Well I can't just have you walking around here alone now can I?"

She smiled and blushed a tad before taking a step back and nodding her head towards the door marked 'stairs'

Our trip was a quiet one. Both of us wanting to talk to the other desperately but not knowing how to start the conversation. We finally reached the front desk only to find Nurse Joy missing.

"Well now what do we do?" I said, leaning over the desk and putting my head in my hands

Misty looked around and tapped her finger continuously until spotting a small café hidden behind the video monitors to the right.

"How about we grab some coffee Ash? Maybe we can talk about all of this."

Ash looked over at the café and smiled

"Gee Mist, it kind of sounds like you're asking me out on a date."

She winked at him and began walking towards the destination

"Maybe I am."

**A/N: Hey everyone! SOrry for the long wait. My computer died and it's just taken me awhile to get everything up and running again.**

**This chapter was a little short but will lead into a fairly long chapter leading into Misty's and Ash's relationship growing. What will happen? Well I can't tell you that now can I? You'll just have to wait and find out! **

**Also! How do you feel about the POV's? I was thinking about cutting those out and just having it strictly Ash's perspective, but if you all like it I will try my best to keep it up without it going completely bland.**

**I will also be going through the previous chapters and updating a couple of things so prepare for a revamped story!**

**Other than that, review, comment or drop a message of what you would like to see!**


End file.
